Just Nightmares
by psychochild88
Summary: Kagome is having these horrible nightmares, what's happening to InuYasha! what did he say? Inu and Ka all the way! I stink at summaries, so please read! PG13 because of later violence and InuYasha's potty mouth. my first fic, R&R! FINISHED
1. Tears

Hello people! I am a new "face" to this place, so bear with me please! I am psycho and you'd better believe it! Hahahaha! I'm also crazy, weird, strange, an insomniac. what was I talking about? Oh yeah! InuYasha! Gotta love him! You know he's back on the air, right? Yay!!! *runs around, jumping and dancing happy dance* I am happy. Yes, but I am going off of the topic again. Sorry, I forgot to mention short attention span.  
  
Disclaimer: *mumbles* I don't own InuYasha. there! ARE YOU HAPPY? You'd better be.SUGAR!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAA!! *cough*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Tears  
  
"InuYasha! No!!!"  
  
Kagome dashed over to the hanyou, only to be thrown away by an energy barrier. She landed on the ground painfully, but didn't notice it. She could only watch in horror as InuYasha was beaten again and again without any retaliation on his part. His left arm was broken, along with many ribs; his haori was torn to pieces. Dark blood streaked down his face like sweat, tainting his silvery white hair till it was red. Kagome clutched at her heart, she could feel it begin to brake in two!  
'Not like this!' she cried desperately in her mind, 'after all we've been through.'  
  
InuYasha's opponent laughed evilly and raised his hand to deliver the final blow.  
  
'NO!'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Kagome screamed and sat straight up in her bed. She was covered head to toe in cold sweat, and her covers and hair clung to her because of it. Tears ran mercilessly down her cheeks and into her open hands. She looked down at them, covered her face with her hands and cried even harder.  
  
"Kagome?! Kagome?! What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome's mother, Grandfather and little brother Souta, all ran into her bedroom.  
  
"What in heavens name is wrong child?" her grandfather demanded.  
  
Her mother sat beside her and scooped her into a big hug. Rocking her back and forth and stroking her hair.  
  
"Shhh, it's okay," she assured her daughter, "It was only a bad dream.it'll be alright.everything will be alright."  
  
Kagome wept into her mother's shoulder, but she barely heard her mothers soothing words, her grandfathers questions, or even felt Souta's warm hand rubbing her back. All she could think of was the horrible dream. that horrible nightmare.but even as she thought about it. it was falling, falling into the depths of her subconscious, like most nightmares tend to do. But she couldn't forget, the look.  
  
The haunting look she saw. in InuYasha's eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello? Earth to Kagome?" It was a few days later; the two siblings were standing right outside their front door. Souta, dressed and ready for school, and Kagome dressed in her school uniform, but going anywhere but to her school.  
  
"Hm? I'm sorry Souta, what did you say?"  
  
Her younger brother sighed, shifting his feet impatiently.  
  
"I said you're going to be late if you don't get going!"  
  
Kagome smiled at him and nodded, waving as she headed toward the well house.  
  
'I don't understand it though.' She thought, 'I've never really dwelled on dreams before, let alone nightmares.'  
  
Kagome found herself hesitating at the rim of the well; she shook her head and secured her backpack on her shoulders.  
  
"This is ridiculous! I'm getting worked up over a stupid dream!"  
  
With that she jumped into the well and back through time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I miss Kagome!" Shippo whined, jumping up and down. Sango smiled and scooped him up into her arms.  
  
"We know Shippo!" she said lightly, "We all miss her, but she will be coming back soon, just as she said she would."  
  
The little kitsune smiled broadly at this.  
"Do you think she'll bring me some more crayons?" he asked hopeful.  
  
Sango smiled down at the little tike and ruffled his hair lightly.  
  
"We shall see."  
  
Shippo suddenly quieted and sniffed the air. An ear to ear smile spread across his face as he jumped out of Sango's arms.  
  
"She's here! She's here!" he said turning back around and grabbing Sango's hand.  
  
They passed Miroku in their rush to get to the well. Telling him quickly of the news, he nodded, "I shall go and get InuYasha." He said gathering up his staff and heading into the trees, where InuYasha most likely was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome emerged from the well and took a deep breath of fresh air. She hadn't really noticed how bad the air was in her time until she traveled to the Feudal Era.  
  
'The air is always to clean here!'  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked up just in time to catch a very happy kitsune in mid-jump.  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome! I missed you! It's always so boring when you're gone!" Kagome smiled and saw Sango there as well.  
  
"Hi Sango! How is everything?"  
  
The demon exterminator shrugged,  
  
"Minor demons, nothing big. How are you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome was about to reply, when Miroku came around the trees. She smiled and opened her mouth to greet him when.  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
InuYasha came around the corner as well. His hands in his sleeves and his dog-ears twitched, ever so slightly.  
Everything came flowing back to her so fast it felt like a train had hit her. The dream, the blood, the laugh. his eyes.  
  
Tears swelled up unwillingly in Kagome's eyes, her throat tightened.  
  
"Inu-InuYasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so that's the end on one chapter. I hope you like it so far. It's off to a pretty slow start, but it will get a lot better. I promise! No flame please! But R&R! I LOVE reviews! This is my first fanfic, so don't kill me!  
  
You wanna reach me, email me at denrawhite@yahoo.com 


	2. Reality

Hi again! It is still me!.I think.*shifty eyes* I see dead people. HAHAHA! *cough* anyhoo. I hope you like this story. YOU'D BETTER READ IT! Not that I'm threatening you or anything.*cough* read story *cough*  
  
Disclaimer: YES! Yes! He is mine! All mine! Mwahahahaha! *runs around hugging InuYasha plushy doll* hahaha-!Bonk! Ow! *lawyers bonk author over head with rubber mallet* Humph! Fine! So I don't own him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2,  
  
Reality  
  
Tears rolled down Kagome face.  
  
"Inu-InuYasha."  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she ran to him and buried her face in his chest. He was alive! No blood, no broken bones, no pain... he was alive and well; everything was all right now.  
  
Or at least from Kagome's point of view.  
  
InuYasha stood there perplexed, not really knowing what to do. The closeness of her body to his was creating blush on his cheeks. What was going on? He could smell the salt from her tears, which made him angry. What was wrong? How DARE someone even _think_ of making Kagome cry! He would make sure that they paid dearly.  
  
"Kagome? What the hell is going on?!" he demanded.  
  
Kagome pulled back, clearly embarrassed. She had wanted, rather _needed_ to touch him, to make sure that he was real. That this wasn't still a dream.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's stupid." She said drying her tears.  
  
InuYasha huffed, "Feh. Like I care." He turned and crossed his arms.  
  
Kagome had to smile; he was definitely real!  
  
InuYasha caught her look and frowned.  
  
"What? Why are you smiling?"  
  
She shook her head and went to pick up her backpack.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
Sango, Shippo and Miroku all exchanged glances between themselves. What in the world was going on here?  
  
"Tell me Kagome!"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"What was it?!"  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, as she headed towards the village. He really knew how to get on her nerves.  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
If he said one more-  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
That's it. She had had it with him!  
  
"SIT!"  
  
BAM!  
  
"OW!"  
  
Miroku and Sango shook their heads. This was going to be a long day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Kagome," Sango asked, as she slipped into the hot water, "Do you mind telling me why you were acting so weird today?"  
  
It was later that night; Sango and Kagome were taking a bath in a hot spring near to camp. Kagome had sensed a jewel shard in the mountain's direction, so they headed off immediately.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
Sango nodded, "Sure Kagome, you can trust me."  
  
With that Kagome told Sango about the dream she had had the other night. After she was finished, Sango looked a little overwhelmed.  
  
"Wow Kagome. are you sure it was just a dream?"  
  
"Of course it was just a dream! I mean, I'm not a psychic!"  
  
Sango nodded thoughtfully, "True. Have your dreams ever come true before?"  
  
Kagome pondered this for a moment,  
  
"No. But this one was different. This one was so real!"  
  
"Nightmares tend to be more real then normal dreams. They take your deepest fear and use it against you. But besides it being a very disturbing nightmare. I don't think it to be any more then what it is, a dream."  
  
Kagome sighed and sank deeper into the water.  
  
'I hope she's right.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Getting interesting yet? I hope so! It will get better! I promise! I have a new character going to pop up soon and there will be a lot of action going on, along with longer chaps! Thanks for sticking with me!  
  
As always! Email at denrawhite@yahoo.com 


	3. The Proposal

*Sound of respirator* Luke.*khoo-khee!* I am your father! I always wanted to do that! Hahahaha! Hello! I'm glad you're back! *looks over shoulder* did I mention that I'm paranoid? Well, I am. Here's the third chapter, I think I'm getting these up pretty quick, don't you? Here you are. Read and enjoy! Be merry!  
  
Disclaimer: *sniffles* I don't own InuYasha! That's the truth! *sniffle sniffle* WAHAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA!!! *fountain of tears*  
  
Three hours later.  
  
-AAAAHHHHHHH, WAHAAAAA! *sniffles* okay, I'm okay now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Another Nightmare.  
  
InuYasha sat up on his perch, in a high tree. His eyes were closed and the wind rustled his clothes lightly.  
  
'I wonder what was wrong with Kagome?' he thought, 'Feh! What do I care? Stupid girl.'  
  
He opened his eyes slightly, sighing.  
  
'She _was_ acting strange though.'  
  
Flashback~  
  
'Is-is she crying?'  
  
InuYasha stood there perplexed, not really knowing what to do. The closeness of her body to his was creating blush on his cheeks. What was going on? He could smell the salt from her tears, which made him angry. What was wrong? How DARE someone even _think_ of making Kagome cry! He would make sure that they paid dearly.  
  
End of Flashback~ His ears pricked, his gaze focused on Kagome's sleeping form. She was tossing back and forth, muttering something.  
  
'Must be having a bad dream.' InuYasha thought as he jumped down beside her. He looked at her closely, not sure whether to wake her up or not.  
  
(Kagome's point of view)  
  
"InuYasha, it was you and your pathetic sympathy for humans that got you into this mess!" an evil voice mocked, "You must learn that humans are weak and useless. I will only propose this one last time, will you join me?"  
  
InuYasha wiped the blood off of his cheek.  
  
"Feh. My answer ain't gonna change! Go try someone else, ya windbag!"  
  
InuYasha got up off his knees and wobbled slightly. He kept his eyes fixed on the enemy, but his words were towards Kagome.  
  
"Stay at a safe distance, Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Okay."  
  
InuYasha growled and tightened his grip on his sword.  
  
"You are going to DIE!" he yelled, leaping into the air.  
  
The demon raised his hand and brought it down onto InuYasha.  
  
There was a flash of light!  
  
InuYasha was knocked to the ground mercilessly, where he skid across the clearing, up turning dirt and rocks, creating a trench in his wake. His opponent jumped into the air and his hand came crashing down onto InuYasha's stomach.  
  
"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh!!!" the hanyou screamed so loud that his voice echoed into the trees and through Kagome's body.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Kagome awoke to someone shaking her. Again, she was covered in cold sweat. She stared into deep golden eyes, which looked very concerned. She looked around frantically. She was in the woods. The campfire was burning warmly beside her. Her breathing was shallow, as she gasped for air. Tears swelled up in her eyes, threatening to run down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Shaken to alertness by his voice, her attention was turned back to the one who had awaken her. InuYasha still held her shoulders as she sat there, feeling weak and helpless. She threw her arms around his neck and cried into his red haori. Startled, it reminded him strangely of when he was just a puppy. When he would wake up from bad dreams and cry and his mother. She would comfort him by holding him, rocking him until he fell back to sleep. Well, it was the only thing he could think of, so he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her close. He closed his eyes and held her, as she sobbed.  
  
"I was so scared.I thought you were dead." Kagome mumbled, her words almost inaudible; though InuYasha's ears picked them up perfectly.  
  
His eyes opened suddenly.  
  
'She thought I was.' he pause and looked down into her raven black hair, 'that means. that she's crying? For me?'  
  
There was movement to his left so he looked. Sango and Miroku were up now, though Kirara and Shippo were still fast asleep.  
  
"InuYasha? What's wrong with Kagome?" Miroku asked groggily.  
  
Sango was more alert and very concerned.  
  
"Is she alright?" she asked.  
  
InuYasha could feel Kagome's breathing had evened out, and her body slump slightly into his.  
  
She was asleep.  
  
InuYasha didn't look at his friends, but replied as he set her down gently.  
  
"She's fine."  
  
He sat down next to a tree not too far away from her, for his presence seemed to calm her; he leaned up against the tree. The light from the fire played shadows across Kagome's, now peaceful, face.  
  
"Just a nightmare."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of another chapter!!! HAHA! You know this is the second update in one day? Getting more interesting? I hope so! Why is Kagome having all of these weird nightmares? Do you think they might come true? Or is her subconscious trying to tell her something? Will InuYasha really die? Are these dreams just dreams? Or is someone behind all of this, pulling the strings to the puppets? Am I insane? Most likely. But that shouldn't keep you from reading the next chapter! Later!  
  
Won't change! denrawhite@yahoo.com 


	4. The Puzzle

Ciao raggazi! That means hello people, in Italian! Well here is another chapter, which is surprising, even for me, because I never thought I would get these out so fast. I write other stories though and am used to typing. You'd think that I have more chaps then, but to tell you the truth. I'm just making this up as I go along! Pretty good, huh? Well before I begin, me and a couple of my friends are going to do a couple of shout outs to my reviewers!  
  
Inu: I want my RAMEN!  
  
Me: And you'll get some. If you help me with the reviews!  
  
Inu: Feh. Whatever.  
  
Me: Kagome, will you do the first one?  
  
K: Sure Denra. *ahem* this ones to blulily07, thanks! I'm glad you like it and we'll keep going. if InuYasha cooperates. *evil glare*  
  
Inu: what?!  
  
Me: okay, next one is Kittie. it is my imagination, or do I know you from somewhere? '06 rules! Hahaha!  
  
K:.  
  
Me:.  
  
Both: InuYasha!  
  
Inu: fine! You don't have to yell! *mumbles* thanks Yun Fie for the review.  
  
Me: very good. Here's some ramen.  
  
Inu: RAMEN!  
  
K: I'll take the last one, this one's to SilverTailz. thank you for the review and we'll be sure to check out your story!  
  
Me: That's all for today! Thanks folks! I LOVE reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Puzzle  
  
Kagome cocked her bow and shot her sacred arrow. The demon bellowed in pain, as one of it's many arms where cut off. They had found the jewel shard; it was in the lair of a spider demon.  
  
"Kagome watch out!" Sango yelled over the battle. Kagome ducked, just in time. The boomerang bone flew just over her head, and hit another insect demon. You see, when they walked into the cave they had found just one spider demon. Little did they know that the spider demon could summon other insect demons to its aid. The fight was easy enough, but tedious. Miroku could not use his wind tunnel in the cave, lest it become unstable and cause a cave-in. Kirara leapt to Kagome's side, protecting her friend from another insect demon. InuYasha slashed at the spider demon one last time, ending the battle. Suddenly all of the demons disappeared, even the body of the spider demon. Kagome walked over to the, now disintegrated, carcass and picked up the jewel shard. It twinkled softly as it touched her fingers, instantly having been purified.  
  
"I'm glad that's over, I was getting bored." InuYasha huffed, resting the Tesusaiga on his shoulder. Kagome sighed, she never really liked violence, but since she had come to the Feudal Era, she knew that it could not be avoided. As they walked toward the opening of the cave, Kagome pulled her jewel shard out of her shirt and touched the new shard to it. Instantly, it melded together, making the jewel even more complete. She sighed again; InuYasha wanted to use the jewel to become full demon, but everyone knew that that might not be such a good idea. Miroku had pointed out a few months ago, that if InuYasha was to use the jewel to become full demon he might lose his soul in the process.  
  
Kikyo had wanted InuYasha to become fully human, so that it canceled out the jewel and they could be together. In Kagome's personal opinion (though it probably didn't mean anything to InuYasha, Kagome thought sadly) she liked him exactly the way he was. If he changed, she was afraid that he would be different; and that scared her.  
  
"Lady Kagome? Are you all right?"  
  
Kagome looked up to find her friends staring at her with worried looks. She smiled and waved them off.  
  
"Of course! I was just thinking!"  
  
Miroku and Shippo seemed to buy it and even InuYasha, who "wasn't" paying "attention", bought it. But Sango was a whole different story.  
  
'First the nightmare, then another, now this? What is going on? I'll have to ask her about it later.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome, could you help me over here for a moment?"  
  
"Sure Sango!" Kagome replied, coming over to her. "What do you need?"  
  
Sango looked over her shoulder to the boys; then decided it would be safer if they talked about it somewhere else.  
  
"Take a walk with me?" she asked.  
  
Kagome looked at her sideways but nodded, "Okay."  
  
A few minutes later, when they were out of ear shot from InuYasha's acute hearing, Sango turned to Kagome.  
  
"Okay, I would like to know what's going on."  
  
"What? What are you talking about Sango?"  
  
Sango sat down on a rock and sighed.  
  
"Kagome, I know you well enough to know when something is wrong. As your friend, I am asking you to please tell me what's troubling you."  
  
Kagome sat down next to Sango.  
  
"Okay," she took a deep breath, "I head another dream last night."  
  
Sango nodded, "Yes, I know."  
  
"You know? How do you know?"  
  
"Um." Sango didn't know whether of not InuYasha wanted her to tell Kagome about what happened last night.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Well, go ahead, tell me your dream."  
  
Kagome shrugged, "InuYasha was getting pretty beaten up by this other demon."  
  
"Was it Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, I didn't recognize this demon, but he was very powerful. Anyway, this demon asked InuYasha if he wanted to come to his side."  
  
"He refused."  
  
"Of course. Then he told me to stay back, but the demon hit him very hard, with a fierce strike! I don't know exactly what it was, or what happened. The next thing I know, I'm in InuYasha's arms, and everything was fine."  
  
Sango bit her lip.  
  
"Ah, well, that last part wasn't your dream."  
  
"What?"  
  
"InuYasha woke you up last night, and you were crying. When Miroku and I woke up, he was holding you. He told us that you were fine and that was only a nightmare."  
  
Kagome didn't know how to react to this. InuYasha wouldn't do that! He wasn't that sensitive.was he? Confusion rushed through Kagome's mind now; this was just too much. Then suddenly something clicked.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
The exterminator eyed her curiously, "What is it Kagome?"  
  
"You know how I told you that the demon spoke?"  
  
"Yes." where was she going with this?  
  
"He had the same voice as my other dream!"  
  
Sango was taken aback.  
  
"You mean the one you had in your time?"  
  
"Yes!" Kagome cried happily, "I think that you were right, Sango! I think this might actually be a premonition."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out. If I have another dream tonight, and if it starts filling in the gaps between the other two nightmares, we know that something else is going on." She pondered, "But wait, that doesn't make any sense! InuYasha died in my first dream!"  
  
"Maybe it's going in reverse order."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because, didn't you say InuYasha was very badly wounded in you first dream?"  
  
"Yes, and he wasn't injured as much in my second. Do you think that could be it? You think that it could be in reverse order?"  
  
"I do. Your second dream showed you that this demon was asking InuYasha to join him, right?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "Yes, but he also mentioned that it was going to be the last time he would ask."  
  
"Meaning that he had asked before. I see." Sango pondered this for a moment more, "Hmm. this is theory. This demon asked InuYasha to join him, he said no. Then they proceeded in battling again. Hopefully your next dream can tell us more about the battle, the demon, and why InuYasha wasn't fighting back in your first dream."  
  
Kagome didn't know how she felt about this. But she did know one thing.  
  
The pieces of the puzzle were coming together.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`  
  
AHA! So that's where I put that cookie! Oh! You're back! I hope you like, sorry but I needed an explanation chapter. The next chapter is going to be jammed packed full of action, adventure, danger, and twists. Lucky I'm not driving. oh wait! I am!  
  
Kagome: Ahhhh! Run for your lives! Denra's driving!  
  
Inu: What's driving?"  
  
Me: *evil smile* I've got the keys!  
  
Inu: What's driving?  
  
K: RUN!!!  
  
Inu: Grrrr! WHAT THE HELL IS DRIVING?!  
  
Me: *sly smile* *puts arm through his* here let me show you!  
  
Later! You know where! denrawhite@yahoo.com 


	5. Shadows

Yaaaaayyyy! Thank you, thank you! I love reviews! So before I start this chapter I'm going to shout out to the reviews that I have gotten so far.  
  
Inu: *hic* I've got a lovaly bunch of coconuts, didilididee! *hic*  
  
K: Um.InuYasha?  
  
Me: Just ignore him.  
  
K: *clears throat* well, lets see. thank you blulily, but I think Denra likes suspense.  
  
Me: Suspense!  
  
Inu: Big ones, *hic* small ones, *hic* some as big as your.HEAD!. *hic*  
  
Me: And thank you Kolohe for the encouragement! It's greatly appreciated!  
  
Inu: It's A small WORLD after.ALL!!!  
  
Me: okay, I'm going to ignore the fact that you shouldn't know ANY of those songs! And ask you, what the heck is wrong?!  
  
Inu: *hic* SAKE!!!  
  
Me: oh god.  
  
K: who gave you sake?  
  
Inu: My good friend, *hic* Miroku!  
  
K: Remind me to kill him.  
  
Me: Oh yeah.  
  
Inu: *comes over to Kagome* Kagome. I love you!  
  
K: Wha-? *gets cut off by Inu's kiss*  
  
Me: Aww! Ain't that cuuuuuute? Finally!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: okay, I don't own InuYasha. But Kagome does! Hahaha!  
  
Okay that's enough, here's the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Shadows  
  
The next day, Kagome told the others (much to InuYasha's disappointment) that she had to go home for a day. She had to go to something called a "dentist appointment". So they headed back to Kaede's village. As they walked, Kagome looked engrossed in thought. Sango came up to walk beside her and decided to ask her about the dream.  
  
"I don't think this is going to work, Sango." Kagome replied simply.  
  
Sango frowned, "Why not?"  
  
"Because last night I had a dream that I was in the far future, where flying hippo's ruled the world."  
  
"What are hippo's? Are they some kind of demon?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, it's an animal; and it doesn't fly."  
  
Sango shrugged, "Maybe we were mistaken. They may have been just simple nightmares, as we thought before."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right." She said with a nod, "I haven't had any nightmares in a long time. I must have just been overwhelmed, since I'm not used to them."  
  
Miroku came up to them with a smile.  
  
"And what are you two ladies talking about this beautiful day?"  
  
"We're just-"  
  
"HENTAI!!!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Kagome looked to her right to see that the monk now had a red hand print on his left cheek. Sango huffed, embarrassed; one could almost see the steam come out of her ears.  
  
InuYasha snorted.  
  
"Pervert." He muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
  
"Bye Kagome!" Shippo said mournfully, Kagome hugged him close and them put him back down on the soft grass. She waved to the others and swung her legs over the edge of the well and jumped in.  
  
"There she goes again." Sango sighed.  
  
"I will go see if Lady Kaede needs assistance with anything." Miroku said, heading toward the village. Sango picked Shippo up and headed back as well. InuYasha however, stayed by the well for a few minutes. He looked down into it and sighed.  
  
'She'll be back tomorrow. It's only one day. Besides, she's safe in her time.'  
  
With that he got up and headed back to the village to find his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome emerged from the well and went straight to her house.  
  
"Hello? I'm home!"  
  
No one answered her so she put her backpack down and proceeded to look around. On the kitchen table was a note, which read.  
  
'Kagome, if you are reading this then that means that you are home for your dentist appointment, which was just rescheduled for next Tuesday. So you don't have to worry about it. Your Grandpa, Souta and I were invited to stay at the Natigaruo's house in the country for the weekend. Hope you have fun and be safe, love you sweetie! Mom.'  
  
Kagome sighed and plopped down in a chair.  
  
'Great, I come home, and I'm home alone.'  
  
She smiled, "Well, I'd better make the best of it!"  
  
With that she set off to go and get changed. Later that night she took a bath, got into her nightgown and went to sleep.  
  
'Those nightmares were really giving me the creeps! I'm glad that's over.' she thought as she her eyes fluttered closed; and within a few minutes, a peaceful sleep took her, leaving the house in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The night was dead still, all but a rustle in the trees.  
  
A shadow among shadows moved toward the house. It crept along the walkway, and up the side of the wall. It jumped up to Kagome's window and opened it.  
  
Kagome was resting peacefully when she felt something nearby. Her eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed. Her curtains billowed, her window having been opened. Kagome frowned, got up and looked out it.  
  
"InuYasha?" she whispered, knowing that the hanyou had a habit of coming to her time, before she was ready to go back.  
  
Seeing no one, she shrugged and closed the window.  
  
"Must have been Buyo." She said, but she frowned anyway.  
  
'That doesn't make any sense! Buyo went with Souta!'  
  
She felt a presence behind her and spun around.  
  
No one was there.  
  
Kagome put her hand over the jewel on her neck; she had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Suddenly, a hand reached around her head and covered her mouth, stifling her scream. Another arm wrapped itself around her waist, holding her to its body. She struggled for a few seconds before her head began to swim. She immediately knew it was some sort of sleeping herb on the cloth that covered her mouth and nose. Her conscious mind began to fade. fear swept through her.  
  
'InuYasha.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha couldn't get to sleep. His mind kept wandering to Kagome. He sighed and got up. Maybe a walk would do him some good. He stepped out of the hut and took a deep breath of the cool night air.  
  
'Kagome.'  
  
He walked through the woods, until he stumbled upon the tree he had been pinned to for fifty years, the God-Tree. He stopped and looked at it for a moment.  
  
'Kikyo pinned me to this tree over fifty years ago.' He thought sadly, 'Naraku pitted us against one another, and tricked us into thinking we betrayed each other.'  
  
Then something else popped into his mind.  
  
'But if that had not happened. I would have never met Kagome. Even from the beginning she tried to befriend me.' He smiled slightly, 'She succeeded too.'  
  
An unpleasant feeling swept over him, the same feeling he always got when Kagome wasn't near. Near enough for him to protect her.  
  
'I-I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her.'  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
HAHAHA!!! CLIFFY! Or, at least, I think that's considered one. let me think.hmmmmmmm.  
  
Miroku: While she's thinking, let me take this opportunity to say goodbye.  
  
Shippo: What happened to InuYasha and Kagome?  
  
Sango: Well, InuYasha is in the bathroom, throwing up. and Kagome is sitting in that corner over there.  
  
Shippo: What happened? Why is everyone acting so weird?  
  
Miroku: I'm glad you asked!  
  
Sango: I'm glad you won't answer! You're version isn't always the right one. Pervert.  
  
Shippo: Don't forget to write us! At.*looks at flash card* oh! denrawhite@yahoo.com see you later! 


	6. Kidnapped

STARBURST!!! Don't you love 'em? They're soooooo goood! I just had a whole bag of them! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Miroku: How are you all today? I hope you are doing well! Thank you for returning!  
  
D: thank you Miroku for the intros!  
  
M: not a problem, Denra.  
  
D: Sango do you want to start?  
  
Sango: Sure! *clears throat* Thank you Chaoticdream, you're reviews are always welcome. And Blulily07. We will get to the action soon enough!  
  
M: we will?  
  
S: Wha-?  
  
*rub rub*  
  
S: Ah! HENTAI!!!  
  
BONK!  
  
M: @_@`  
  
Shippo: He never gives up does he? *clears throat* Um. Ooo! This one is for me! Let's see! *looks over paper* This is to. Claw Lady, thank you for your support! Denra says that I'm your favorite!  
  
D: hee hee! Isn't he cute? There is one more. Goku Li! Thank you! You're a welcome "face" to my list of reviewers! Well here's the story folks! Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Kagome awoke, her vision was blurry and her hands felt numb. She tried to move them, but found that they were tied behind her back. Her memory rushed back into her conscious mind and she tensed. Someone had brought her here; and it wasn't for no good reason. She could feel a demon's presence, so she knew that she was most likely in the Feudal Era. She tired to make out her surroundings, but the place in which she was held was very bare. Kagome closed her eyes, trying to sense any jewel shards.  
  
There were none.  
  
Wait! There they were! Right. behind her?  
  
An evil voice cackled.  
  
"I see that you have found me out at last!" the deep voice was riddled with amusement. Kagome shuddered; the very presence of this being was sending chills up her spine.  
  
"What do you want from me?" she demanded, afraid of what he was going to answer.  
  
He laughed again.  
  
"I already got what I wanted from you."  
  
'The jewel!' Kagome thought in horror, just noticing that the shard she sensed was the very same piece she had carried around her neck, 'Now what.?'  
  
"If you got what you want from me, then."  
  
"You are wondering why I haven't slain you?"  
  
Kagome could feel him smile in the dark.  
  
"Oh, I may still have a purpose for you yet, young maiden."  
  
He moved closer to her and knelt beside her. He then took her chin in his hand to make her look him in the eyes. Kagome's eyes widened as she looked into his. They were greenish silver, and were filled with evil and malice.  
  
"Such as bait for your beloved hanyou . InuYasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone was getting nervous; Kagome hadn't come back like she said she would. Finally, Miroku went to InuYasha.  
  
He found him sitting by the well, and apparently startled him when he spoke.  
  
InuYasha jumped,  
  
"Ah! You scared the living daylights outta me!" he glared at the monk, "What do you want Miroku?"  
  
Miroku shifted his staff to his other hand.  
  
"InuYasha, I think it is time that you go and get Kagome."  
  
"Feh! I'm not going to chase after her!"  
  
"InuYasha, you are the only one who can go and get her. What if she is in trouble?"  
  
InuYasha huffed so Miroku left to go meet Sango, knowing that he would go.  
  
The hanyou slouched, 'Maybe Miroku's right. What if she is in trouble?'  
  
He looked down the well; 'There's no harm in checking.'  
  
The he thought of what would happen if Kagome caught him in her time.  
  
Flash~  
  
"InuYasha! SIT!!!"  
  
Flash~  
  
InuYasha shuddered; he didn't want to through that! But. he could just and check on her and she would never know. The idea intrigued him. He could go to her time, check to see if she was okay and come back before she found out.  
  
Now that was a thought!  
  
On that note, InuYasha put his hands on the edge of the well and hopped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango sat near the stream, dangling her feet in the water. Kirara sat lightly in her lap, napping peacefully in the shade of the large tree.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
She turned her head to see the young monk standing there.  
  
"Oh, Miroku, did your talk with InuYasha fair well?"  
  
Miroku sat down next to her and tilted his head back.  
  
"It did. He jumped into the Bone-Eaters well, soon after I left."  
  
"Where is Shippo?" she asked petting Kirara behind the ears unconsciously. The little demon purred in her sleep.  
  
"He is with Lady Kaede, drawing pictures again I'd wager."  
  
Sango smiled, "I wonder if that is wise. You do remember the last time Shippo had fun with the crayons that Kagome brought from her time, do you not?"  
  
Miroku nodded, it was when they were trying to get InuYasha to go and get Kagome after they had had a big fight about a certain wolf demon named Koga.  
  
"Do you think Kagome is all right?"  
  
Miroku looked at Sango, who was staring into the water. He could tell that she was worried; she had lost all of her family and friends, not so long ago. All of them had been killed by demons. Now that they were gone, Kagome and the others were her family. With their help, her wounds had started to heal, and she began to build a new life. It was no wonder she was worried. Suddenly, something hit him. Miroku was shocked to find that, in making an assessment of Sango's life, he had made on of his own. _He_ didn't have a family either. Though he had thought, and still did, that he should stay alone because of the impending doom of his wind tunnel. He couldn't seem to gather the strength to leave. In. in the time in which he knew Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, and later Sango, he found it had been the happiest days of his life; and though he had made a vow, not to get attached to anyone, lest they miss him when he perished. He had broken it; and when he did think about going back into solitude, a few words would pop into his mind.  
  
'It's not what you take, when you leave this world, that determines your destination. But it is what you have left behind, that makes the difference.'  
  
Sango had then looked at him solemnly, 'My father used to say that; and I believe it to be true. For. you haven't really fulfilled you duty here, until you have touched someone.'  
  
She smiled, 'Which _you_ have already done.'  
  
Sango felt a sleeved arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked at it puzzled and then looked up at Miroku. His gaze was out on the water. He looked very content. Sango decided to take a gamble with his usual pervertedness, so she just relaxed and enjoyed his unusually pleasant company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
InuYasha came out of the well and leapt over to the house. Peered through her window and, seeing she wasn't there, opened it and hopped in.  
  
'Why isn't she here?'  
  
He sniffed the air; the room was filled of her scent. It was almost enough to make him go crazy! Then he picked something else up with his sensitive nose.  
  
'A demon?!'  
  
He sniffed around frantically; yes! There had been a demon in this room! He followed the most recent scent he could find and found that it mixed with Kagome's and some sort of sleeping herb. InuYasha launched himself off of the windowsill and followed the scent. To his horror, it led him right back to the well.  
  
"Damn." He cursed, "How could I have missed it's scent?!"  
  
With that he threw himself into the well, heading back to his time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome fought against her bonds.  
  
'Almost got it!'  
  
The ropes loosened around her hands.  
  
'Yes!'  
  
She untied her legs and got up.  
  
'Now here's a problem!'  
  
There were no door or windows in her cell. No sign of entry of exit; just a small lantern for light.  
  
"So," an ominous voice sounded, "you thought you were about to escape? I would think again, human. There is no where you can go. But do not worry, you're beloved hanyou will be coming to your rescue shortly."  
  
Kagome made a face, "Hey! Would you stop calling him that? His name is InuYasha! Get it right will ya? What someone is doesn't determine _who_ they are!" she yelled to the walls. The laugh came again, which Kagome now labeled as the one from her nightmares.  
  
'Besides,' she thought, 'he doesn't want me anyway. He's in love with Kikyo.'  
  
Suddenly there was someone in the room with her; she spun around to see the one who held her captive.  
  
"What will I do with you after I have slain that pathetic half demon? Hmm. I will have to see. You are very useful at finding the jewel shards. perhaps I will keep you for that."  
  
Kagome frowned, "I would never help you!"  
  
"You may have a change of mind, when I have your family and friends in my grasp." He laughed again and added, "Either way, I win."  
  
Kagome stifled a whimper, 'InuYasha.!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Curse him!" InuYasha leapt from the well and sprinted toward the others scent.  
  
He jumped high and skimmed the treetops, then ran among the branches, using them to add extra spring to his jumps.  
  
'How could I have been so careless?! I didn't even notice the scent at the well! Kagome? Where is she?! Gods, I hope she's alright!'  
  
"Miroku! Sango!"  
  
InuYasha skid to a halt in font of Kaede's hut. The demon slayer, the monk, the kitsune and the priestess all came running outside.  
  
"What is wrong, InuYasha?" Miroku demanded.  
  
"A demon took Kagome! I've got his scent!"  
  
Without another word, Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped onto the now transformed Kirara and sped off after him.  
  
"Take great care!" Kaede cried after them, wishing them well and Kagome good health.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay if I write anymore then I will never stop typing and end up making this a twenty-page chapter till the end of the story. Sorry but that's how I'm used to typing.  
  
Inu: Huh! *avoids eye contact with Kagome*  
  
K: *ditto*  
  
Miroku:.  
  
Sango:.  
  
Shippo:.  
  
Yuske:.  
  
D: How did you get here?!  
  
Y: uh. hee hee! Funny you should ask that!  
  
D: I don't want to know. See you guys later. Remember R&R! PLEASE!!! As always, denrawhite@yahoo.com 


	7. Nightmares come true

Hello people, I am currently not at my house, but that just comes to show you how dedicated I am! Okay, everyone keeps bugging me about updates, so I guess I'm pretty popular! *crickets* Oh shut up, will ya?! Anyway, here you are.  
  
Sango: I hope InuYasha and Kagome make up soon, this is ridiculous!  
  
Miroku: I know what you mean.  
  
Shippo: okay, will you continue with the story? I want to know what happens next!  
  
Denra: You will soon enough! Chill out people!  
  
Yuske: Well you better hurry the hell up!  
  
Denra: *sideways look* what are _you_ still doing here?!  
  
Yuske: Um . . . well . . . *sweatdrop*  
  
Denra: nevermind . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Nightmares come true  
  
InuYasha darted through the forest, with the others on his heels. He stopped suddenly, panting, not from running, but from anxiety.  
  
'Where is she?' He thought, his heart racing.  
  
"InuYasha! Look over there!" Miroku exclaimed, pointing south of them.  
  
Everyone's gaze followed to where Miroku was pointing. Up on the hillside, was castle.  
  
"Do ya think that's where Kagome is?" Shippo asked, clinging to the monk's shoulder.  
  
InuYasha's eyes hardened,  
  
"Oh, that's where she is alright!" He growled as he started to run towards the newly set destination.  
  
'And if anyone hurt her- . . ."  
  
He leapt into the cool night air, his eyes glimmering with unleashed rage.  
  
'They're not going to live to regret it!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome paced back and forth across the holding room.  
  
'InuYasha . . .'  
  
A sudden sound shook her from her thoughts. Turning to look where it came from, she found herself staring at an open door that had not been there a few moments before.  
  
'Is it a trap?'  
  
She swallowed her fear and stepped out into a well-lit corridor. Kagome walked down the hall nervously, almost expecting a demon to come crashing through one of the doors on either side of her. There was a door situated at the end of the corridor. Hesitantly, she reached out to touch the handle. But before her hand even made contact, the door slid open. In front of her was a large courtyard, bare and empty. The wind blew across the ground, sweeping up the dust.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango stiffened,  
  
"Demons are coming!"  
  
InuYasha growled, "Great, just what we need!"  
  
Snake demon came flying out of now where! Barely missing Kirara and the others. They immediately got off of the demon and took fighting stances.  
  
The battle began.  
  
There were more than fifty snake demons, all of which seemed to coordinate each other's movements to increase their chance of winning.  
  
"InuYasha! Go find Kagome!" Miroku yelled over the fight; he couldn't open his wind tunnel because it hadn't fully recovered since the last time he sucked in the venomous insects. He had done it to save Sango's life; after that his lechery seemed to lessen increasingly.  
  
InuYasha hesitated, without Miroku's wind tunnel; they would be at a great disadvantage.  
  
Sango saw his hesitation.  
  
"Go InuYasha! We will be fine!"  
  
She threw her boomerang bone at the same time, killing three snakes in mid air.  
  
"Foxfire!" Shippo cried as a snake tried to bite him. Kirara came up and took out another snake.  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
"Right!"  
  
He set off, following Kagome's scent, which suddenly got stronger, telling him she was somewhere ahead. He ran faster and soon encountered a gate . . . well it didn't stay a gate for long, since InuYasha smashed it to splinters with his fist.  
  
He looked around frantically, and his eyes settled on a familiar figure across the courtyard. She was wearing a funny looking, long blue shirt and a pair of weird short pants. She was barefoot and looked nervous; he didn't care.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried, leaping over to her.  
  
She saw him and tears began to swell up in her eyes.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
He closed the gap between them quickly and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Who did this?"  
  
"I did."  
  
InuYasha spun around, one arm around Kagome. A demon stepped out of the shadows; he was tall and slim, tan in complexion. He also had silver green eyes, pointed ears, and black strips across his cheeks and a long thin tail. InuYasha snarled; it was a tiger demon.  
  
"What do you want, cat! Why did you kidnap Kagome?!"  
  
The demon laughed, sending chills down Kagome's spine again.  
  
"It is an honor to finally meet you, the half breed dog InuYasha. The one who welds the Tetsusaiga and slices through the wind scar."  
  
"If you know so much about me then you know that you're gonna die!" he yelled drawing his sword and rushing at him.  
  
The demon easily avoided the sword and clawed at InuYasha, leaving cuts riddling his body. Though shallow, they stung with the pain of poison.  
  
"InuYasha . . . you have great potential, and yet you refuse to use that to your advantage. Join me and I will help unleash the power that has been locked within you since the day you were born."  
  
"Why? So I can become more like you?" InuYasha huffed, standing up straight and gripping the Tetsusaiga. "I don't think so! I fight fights with the actual people I don't like. Not manipulate the person by blackmailing them! You are the one who needs help!"  
  
The demon laughed, "You have spirit." His green eyes glittered in the moonlight. "I am Umoniku, Lord of the Menikaru mountain range. Hmm, I do not see your point. Why would someone do the honorable thing, when it is so much easier not to?"  
  
"Here!" InuYasha yelled jumping into the air, his sword above his head, "let me demonstrate!"  
  
Clang!  
  
The Tetsusaiga cut deep into the ground, having missed the tiger demon once again.  
  
The tiger demon headed for Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried, tearing after Umoniku.  
  
"Iron REAVER!" he yelled, clawing at the back of the tiger. He stopped and jumped away; he was obviously testing InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha, it was you and your pathetic sympathy for humans that got you into this mess!" Umoniku mocked, "You must learn that humans are weak and useless. I will only propose this one last time, will you join me?"  
  
InuYasha wiped the blood off of his cheek.  
  
"Feh. My answer ain't gonna change! Go try someone else, jackass!"  
  
InuYasha got up off his knees and wobbled slightly, the poison starting to take affect. He kept his eyes fixed on the enemy, but his words were towards Kagome.  
  
"Stay at a safe distance, Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded, "Okay."  
  
InuYasha growled and tightened his grip on his sword.  
  
"You are going to DIE!" he yelled, leaping into the air.  
  
Kagome gasped, 'This is like my dream!'  
  
The demon raised his hand and brought it down onto InuYasha.  
  
There was a flash of light!  
  
InuYasha was knocked to the ground mercilessly, where he skid across the clearing, up turning dirt and rocks, creating a trench in his wake. His opponent jumped into the air and his hand came crashing down onto InuYasha's stomach.  
  
"Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh!!!" the hanyou screamed so loud that his voice echoed into the trees and through Kagome's body.  
  
'No, no! Not again!'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside the castle the fight with the snake demons was over, though everyone sported some cuts and bruises, they were fine.  
  
"Sango?" Miroku glanced at her. She nodded and picked up her boomerang bone.  
  
"Yes, let's go help InuYasha."  
  
Something shot through Miroku's mind so fast that he didn't have any time to think, only react.  
  
"SANGO! LOOK OUT!"  
  
He dove for her, knocking her to the ground, the head of one of the slain snake had jumped up and tried to bite her. It didn't manage, but got Miroku across the side.  
  
"Aaaargh!"  
  
"Miroku!" Shippo cried, running toward them. Kirara crushed the head with her paw and looked over at the two humans, worried.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango said, trying to see his face, since he had fallen on top of her. She was able to push him off enough to sit up, but continued to cradle him in her arms.  
  
"Miroku? Miroku!" tears started to form in her eyes.  
  
'Not you too! Please don't die on me!'  
  
Suddenly Kirara scratched and a little flea fell off of her coat.  
  
"Sango! What happened to Miroku?"  
  
"He got scrapped by the fangs of the snake head!" no matter how hard she had tried to sound calm, her voice was on the verge of panic.  
  
"Dear! That is fatal! Let me see what I can do!"  
  
He hopped over onto Miroku's neck and started to suck the poison out the monk's blood system.  
  
Myoga, now big and fat, rolled to the side, muttering drunkenly.  
  
Miroku began to breathe again, though shallow and quick; sweat beaded his forehead and he seemed to have a fever; but would he live through it? Did he have enough strength to fight off another poison? Even if he was still recovering from the last?  
  
'Time and time again, you save my life Miroku . . .' Kirara laid behind Sango's back, so that she could lean against her. They placed Miroku so that he could rest comfortably against Kirara. Shippo lay down on her tails and fell asleep instantly. They couldn't go and help InuYasha, not until Miroku was conscious. Sango lay next to the monk, wiping his sweat covered bangs away from his face.  
  
'Why do you do this? I don't understand . . .'  
  
Her eyes started to close themselves, tired as she was. She leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder.  
  
'Don't die on me Miroku . . . I couldn't bare to lose you too . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Sorry the update took so long)  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! There's some action for ya blulily! Next chap will be jammed packed with it! It going to be the big fight scene! Yeah! And maybe another one of Kagome's visions . . . 0o0o0o0o! Maybe school will get out early tomorrow, maybe my sisters will accidentally fall down the stairs, and maybe I'm crazy . . .  
  
Shippo: I'd say you pretty crazy.  
  
Inu: damn straight!  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Inu: what?!  
  
Denra: You're talking again! *hugs him tight*  
  
Inu: Ah! Get off of me wench!  
  
K: Stop calling people names!  
  
Inu: What if I don't? *pushes Denra to floor*  
  
Denra: *whimpers*  
  
K: *twitch* Sit!  
  
BAM!  
  
Inu: OW!!!  
  
Denra: Glad to have you back Kagome!  
  
Whatever, denrawhite@yahoo.com 


	8. Authors note :

Authoress note: I know I know, you think that this is another chapter but it ends up that this is just a stinking authors note. I hate them too, but this was necessary. Thank you Angel452! I wouldn't have known that there was a mess up in chapters, if you hadn't had pointed it out. (I'm kinda slow) so thank you and tell me if the story is messed up again. I went into my account and found that the chapter settings were messed up too. Okay later! I should have the next chap before the week ends. Later people, thank you for you patience! Love you all!  
  
~Denra 


	9. Confessions and Visions

HEEEEEEEELLOOOO everyone! How are you this wonderful day? I hope well! I have done it! I have successfully (wow I wrote successfully right the first time!) written another chapter! *crickets* Oh would you guys shut up?!?! *Squashes crickets* HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Everyone: *back away slowly*  
  
D: sugar . . .sugar . . .  
  
K: okay . . . since our authoress is currently out of commission . . . *looks at paper* um . . . oh! Thank you again Angel452!  
  
S: And to LilBlazinChica! Thank you for the great review. Unfortunately, your authoress is very high off of sugar right now-  
  
D: sugar . . . sugar . . .  
  
Sh: We were surprised that she could write this chapter, let alone another story!  
  
D: . . . sugar . . . sugar . . .  
  
M: As of the moment, Lady Denra does not have another story, but will be posting another one soon.  
  
D: . . . sugar . . .sugar . . .  
  
E: . . .  
  
D: . . .SUGAR!  
  
*InuYasha walks in*  
  
Inu: What are you guys yapping about?  
  
D: *grins evilly* *takes InuYasha aside* InuYasha . . . I think that it's time that I introduced you to the best, most wonderful substance on earth!  
  
E: NOOOO!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A Monks Confessions and a Maidens Vision.  
  
Kagome's heart stopped.  
  
"No . . .!"  
  
Umoniku jumped back, out of the small crater that he had created. InuYasha lay at the bottom, deathly still.  
  
"InuYasha . . .!" she gasped, tears now threatening to fall.  
  
"It seems that your precious hanyou wasn't strong as they said he was. Pity." He turned away from InuYasha's body to Kagome, with a lustful look in his eyes that made Kagome shiver with disgust.  
  
"Now female . . . Kagome, was it? You will join me in collecting the jewel shards, unless you want all of your friends and family to suffer the same fate."  
  
Kagome back away from him, until she hit the door of the castle and had no where else to go.  
  
'InuYasha!'  
  
"Hey FLEABAG!"  
  
Kagome looked up over the tiger demon's shoulder.  
  
InuYasha was bruised and cut; there was a hole in the front of his fire rat's skin haori, the dark red blood clearly visible through his white undergarment. He was sweating, panting, and was using his Tetsusaiga to help himself stand, but he was very much alive!  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome exclaimed joyously.  
  
Umoniku turned to look at InuYasha.  
  
"I see that you _can_ take a hit."  
  
He smirked,  
  
'Impressive,' he thought, 'No one has survived my poison this long,  
nor my Fists of Ice . . . he shall be entertaining to watch die. For I know his one weakness . . .'  
  
InuYasha growled, "Bastard. You wanna fight me or not?!"  
  
The tiger demon quickly leapt into the air and came to land right in front of InuYasha.  
  
"Yes."  
  
BAM!!!  
  
InuYasha was punched across the face so fast he didn't even see his fist. Luckily he caught himself; using his left hand, he finished the fall in a back flip, turning on his palm and landing lightly on his feet.  
  
'He's too fast!'  
  
He tried to look back up at the tiger demon, but the vision in one eye was becoming hazy.  
  
'Damn, the poison from his hands must be getting into my system.'  
  
He didn't know how right he was. The poison from Umoniku earlier clawing was now rushing through his system. It would slowly paralyze him, causing great pain and agony.  
  
"Ready to die, InuYasha?"  
  
The hanyou spat, "Yeah right, you would really love the easy way out, wouldn't you?"  
  
'If I can summon Tetsusaiga's ultimate power, by slicing the scar the is created by the demonic winds, I can get rid of this demon easily.'  
  
"Prepare yourself!"  
  
He closed his eyes and reopened them, he could see the Wind Scar shimmering and forming between the two demonic powers, his own was blue, and Umoniku's was orange.  
  
'The Wind Scar . . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango . . ."  
  
Sango awoke, looking at the person who had called her name.  
  
"Miroku . . ." she wiped his face with a cloth, he still had a fever. What was she going to do? She should be helping InuYasha and Kagome, which was what Miroku would want her to do. To leave him there with Kirara and Shippo and go help them . . . but she couldn't!  
  
"Sango . . .!"  
  
Sango's heart wrenched, she took his hand and held it gently in hers.  
  
"Miroku . . . I'm here."  
  
"Sango . . . you need to know . . . I love you . . ."  
  
The shock that went through her was indescribable, unmatched by anything she had ever felt before!  
  
'No,' she thought firmly, shaking it off, 'He is just speaking feverishly. Just babble.' She paused.  
  
Besides, no one would love her anyway; she was unfeminine and undesirable . . . because she was a strong and independent, nothing like any of the other women . . . she was a demon slayer, her devotion was to her family and kin. Not to love . . .  
  
She glanced down at Shippo, who was now resting on her lap. She lay back against Kirara's warm fur. Anxiety washing over her as she sat and waited, praying that Kagome and InuYasha would be all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome watched the fight with fear all over her face. Her nightmare had come true . . . did this mean that the other one would come true?!  
  
~Flash!~  
  
"Kagome . . . it's going to alright." Sango told Kagome wrapping her arm around her shoulders.  
In spite of Sango's kind words, tears rolled down her cheeks. Kagome had not stopped crying in days, her heart ached and she yearned to see InuYasha's face again. But it would never happen again . . . she would never here his voice, or feel his touch . . . It was over.  
  
Her life was over.  
  
Shippo and Kirara had gone to the stream, putting a little candle boat in the water to float away in the current. Shippo had a grim expression on his face, and salty tears raced down his cheeks. Kirara meowed sorrowfully and nuzzled him. He pet her head and clenched his other fist.  
  
"Darn you InuYasha," Kagome heard him whisper, "InuYasha, why did you leave us . . .? Why did you have leave Kagome?"  
  
~Flash!~  
  
Kagome was struck dumb,  
  
'What- What just happened?!'  
  
Kagome's blood ran cold.  
  
'Was that . . . a-another vision?'  
  
She shot a look at InuYasha and Umoniku. She watched the hanyou's stance; he was getting ready to slice through the Wind Scar.  
  
InuYasha's senses heightened, he gripped the hilt of the Tetsusaiga tightly.  
  
Umoniku would not get away. He would pay for kidnapping Kagome . . . for wanting her. Fresh anger rushed through InuYasha's veins; Umoniku would die now!  
  
"DIIIIIEEEEE!!!"  
  
He swung the sword, slicing through the Wind Scar. Yellow bolts of electricity shot across the ground, hesitated a second and then hurtled towards the tiger demon.  
  
'What is this?!'  
  
There was a flash of bright light! So bright, that Kagome had to cover her eyes.  
  
She heard a cry . . . an explosion . . . and . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm evil! You are all going to suffer!!! Mwahahahaha! Why? Because I am the author, this is my story, and I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! HA! *cough*  
  
Inu: SUGAR!!!  
  
D: SUGAR!!!  
  
Everyone else: oh crap.  
  
Remember if you want to talk to me, send me an email, at denrawhite@yahoo.com! later people! 


	10. Demon Blood

Ahhhh! *dodges flying fruits and vegetables* I'm sorry! Heehee! Wait . . . no I'm not! *ducks* Hey! No chucking pianos, Kittie!!! *hits friend over the head with music binder.* What was I saying? Oh yeah! I love doing cliffys! But I hate reading them. I'm such a hypocrite! Hee hee!  
  
Inu: Sugar! SUGAR!!!!  
  
K: Look what you did!!!  
  
D: I didn't _do_ anything!  
  
S: You gave him candy.  
  
D: I don't see your point.  
  
M: I'm concerned. InuYasha is not used to such food.  
  
D: Yeah, you don't have to worry, he'll be out of his sugar rush any-  
  
Inu: SUG-aaa- . . . zzzzzzzzzzzz! *falls down*  
  
M: I believe he is asleep . . . *pokes snoring hanyou*  
  
D: Told you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Demon Blood  
  
Kagome had to blink several times before she could get her vision clear again.  
  
The two warriors were still on their feet. Bloody and bruised, but alive.  
  
Kagome didn't know whether or not to be overjoyed or to be devastated.  
  
'What was that?!' Umoniku thought in disbelief. He had never imagined the force that the Tetsusaiga could issue forth! This power had to be put to a stop at once.  
  
'He could have killed me! But his aim was thrown off by the poison in his bloodstream.' He glared at InuYasha, who seemed to be angry because Umoniku was not dead, but also not very surprised. As if he had been unsure that he would survive, unsure of his own strength.  
  
'Damn!' InuYasha was barely clinging to consciousness; he could feel his grip on the Tetsusaiga beginning to loosen.  
  
He tightened it again quickly.  
  
'No . . . he survived the Wind Scar, Tetsusaiga's best attack!' He thought feverishly, he cringed in pain; 'I can barely feel my limbs!'  
  
Kagome seeing his struggle, started towards him.  
  
"Don't come any closer Kagome."  
  
She was frozen by InuYasha rough voice.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen to you. Stay back so you won't get hurt."  
  
He glared back to the tiger demon with utter loathing.  
  
"I'll finish this bastard off."  
  
Pulling the Tetsusaiga back up to waist height, he felt dizzy, but didn't sway.  
  
Kagome put one hand close to her chest.  
  
She had a very bad feeling about this.  
  
InuYasha leapt at his opponent slicing him across the chest. Umoniku jumped away, pulling out his own sword.  
  
There was an earsplitting clang as the two swords collided in sparks.  
  
Taking the upper hand on InuYasha, Umoniku thrust the hilt of his sword upward and threw the Tetsusaiga to the side. It flipped several times and then landed stuck in the ground, on the other side of the court. The soft glow of light that flared up and then died told them that it had transformed back.  
  
"No . . ." InuYasha gasped; that had been his only hope left to him.  
  
The sword came out of no where! Slicing deep across his chest, sending him flying backwards!  
  
Umoniku laughed; Kagome gasped.  
  
"Inu- . . . Yasha . . .!"  
  
'I wouldn't have been able to survive another attack from his Wind Scar,' Umoniku thought, looking over to where InuYasha lay, his eyes glazed over.  
  
'But without his little sword, he was easy enough to beat.'  
  
He turned once again toward Kagome-  
  
"What the-?!" He spun back around just in time to see a mess of white and red . . .  
  
"ARRRRGGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
Umoniku dove to the ground, barely escaping a fatal strike from the extremely sharp claws.  
  
InuYasha landed in front of Kagome, his back turned to her. But she knew . . . in the way he moved, the way he breathed, his posture . . .  
  
He had transformed.  
  
InuYasha's once deep, enchanting amber eyes were now blood red and his pupils were intense, sky blue. There were purple, jagged streaks one on each cheek and his canines were longer, now maliciously visible over his bottom lip.  
  
"So, Umoniku, you tried to kill me?"  
  
He cracked his knuckles by flexing his claws.  
  
"Well you're going to have to try harder then that."  
  
Umoniku stepped back,  
  
'What sorcery is this? He-he changed! He is no longer a half demon runt!' He locked eyes with InuYasha.  
  
All that was left there was anger and hatred . . . and a need for blood.  
  
InuYasha leapt at the tiger demon, making him scramble back.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
'No! No! No! Not again!'  
  
The only way Kagome could stop InuYasha from his demon side was to 'sit' him. But if she did . . . Umoniku might kill him!  
  
Umoniku tried to slice InuYasha with his sword, but it was useless. Umoniku had only one option. He had to use InuYasha's own weakness against him.  
  
A snake demon slithered out from under the building closest to Kagome. Before she knew what was happening it had wrapped itself around her and had its sharp fangs bared and dripping deadly venom inches from her neck.  
  
InuYasha grabbed the tiger demon by the neck of his shirt and was about to run him through with his needle sharp claws.  
  
"STOP! You can't kill me!" Umoniku cried.  
  
InuYasha huffed a sinister chuckle.  
  
"Can't I?"  
  
Umoniku sneered back.  
  
"If you kill me . . . the girl will die."  
  
InuYasha shot a furious look to his right, where Kagome stood, trembling slightly, with the demon wrapped around her.  
  
"Do you think I care?" he huffed. But the look in Kagome's eyes wouldn't let him go. They were trembling with unshed tears, from fear.  
  
For her and for him.  
  
"InuYasha . . .!" she gasped; the fear mixing thickly with her scent.  
  
InuYasha faltered,  
  
'I don't have to time for her, I have to kill-!'  
  
'You can't!' cried a voice in his head.  
  
The demon shook it off.  
  
'Shut up, human weakling!'  
  
'I will not shut up, you monster! Now, go save Kagome!'  
  
'Why should I?!'  
  
'Because we care about her, that's why!!!'  
  
'Stop!!!'  
  
'KAGOME!!!'  
  
Umoniku was dropped back onto the ground, panting for air. InuYasha dropped to his knees, his clawed hands on either side of his head.  
  
"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
"InuYasha!" she cried, but not daring to move.  
  
InuYasha's cries of anguish diminished to silence as rain began to fall lightly. His hands dropped down to his sides, his bangs covering his eyes from view.  
  
"Your life for her life." Umoniku sneered, so quiet that only InuYasha heard.  
  
There was a dreadful silence, only the sound of rain, quickening its pace slightly.  
  
InuYasha looked up, his now amber eyes and soft features full of defeat and emotion . . . he opened his mouth to respond . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhhhh!!! Don't hurt me! Look people! I'm not done with the story yet! Ak! *dodges vegetables* Hey! I said no produce! Don't stop reading! If you want to know what happens then you will have to read on won't you? Don't worry, I will tell you when it is officially over. For it will read . . . "The End".  
  
Inu: Zzzzzzzz . . .  
  
K: Um, Denra? Are you going to kill InuYasha? All the reviewers want to know . . .  
  
Sh: What about Miroku? Is he going to life from the poison?  
  
D: *eeeevvvvviiiiiillllll grin* Hmmmm!  
  
S: God help us all, she'll kill us all off by the end of the story . . .  
  
D: Don't give away the ending!  
  
Everyone: *backs away slowly* 


	11. Till Death

*Ahem* yes I am back, thank you to all of the wonderful reviewers that have been sticking by me throughout the whole story as it has been posted. Many have asked me very "politely" not to kill InuYasha. There is only one thing wrong with that . . . I am the authoress! I have supreme authority over ALL that happens in MY fic!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! *cough*  
  
Inu: -zzzzzz . . . *grumble mumble snore*  
  
K: Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts!  
  
D: Jeez guys! You're acting like everyone's gonna die!  
  
S: We're not?  
  
D: I have the right to remain silent . . .  
  
M: This cannot be good . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Till Death . . .  
  
The rain beat down harder as InuYasha looked up, his now amber eyes and soft features full of defeat and emotion . . . he opened his mouth to respond . . .  
  
"Fine. My life for hers."  
  
Umoniku smiled a smile that could make someone feel sick. He nodded at the snake demon that constricted Kagome, which released her on cue.  
  
Kagome collapsed to her knees, but never took her eyes off of InuYasha.  
  
She sat there; hoping . . . praying that she did not hear what she thought she heard.  
  
Umoniku slashed at the hanyou, sending him sprawling again.  
  
She shook her head frantically.  
  
"InuYasha! No!!!"  
  
Kagome dashed over to the hanyou, only to be thrown away by an energy barrier . . . no, no it was by Umoniku's sword, he had thrown her back with his swords aura! She landed on the ground painfully, but didn't notice it. She could only watch in horror as InuYasha was beaten again and again without any retaliation on his part. His left arm was broken, along with many ribs; his haori was torn to pieces. Dark blood streaked down his face like sweat, tainting his silvery white hair till it was red.  
  
Kagome clutched at her heart, she could feel it begin to brake in two!  
  
'Not like this!' she cried desperately in her mind, 'after all we've been through.'  
  
She gasped and put a hand over her mouth, as if her thoughts had been vocalized.  
  
As if her thoughts had just sealed InuYasha's fate.  
  
InuYasha's opponent laughed evilly and raised his hand to deliver the final blow.  
  
'NO!'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!"  
  
Her sudden screams seemed to set something off, because the snake demon, which had been lurking only a few feet away, struck at her leg.  
  
Kagome fell to the ground, clutching her bloody calf.  
  
"Ahhhh!" she cried, biting her lip, trying not to cry. It hurt so MUCH!  
  
Kagome's cry seemed to stop everything.  
  
The fight froze.  
  
The smell of blood and tear salt made the beaten hanyou look toward their source. He grimaced as he turned to look at Kagome through eyes, half- closed in pain.  
  
His eyes widen at the sight.  
  
"Ka- Kagome!" he gasped, his own pain strangling his lungs.  
  
She sat there, the blood leaking through her fingers and down her leg. Poison coated her sweet scent with the scent of death.  
  
InuYasha moved so quickly that Umoniku couldn't make any move to stop him.  
  
With one slice with his claws InuYasha ripped the snake demon apart. He landed heavily beside Kagome, momentarily forgetting his own pain.  
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome cried, as he dropped down to one knee.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?"  
  
She nodded tentatively, "Yes."  
  
Before she could do anything, he ripped some cloth from his haori and wrapped it around her leg. Kagome sat there in silence, not knowing exactly what was going on.  
  
"Inu-InuYasha . . .?"  
  
He looked up from his work, his deep amber eyes full of worry. Gods, how she loved his eyes . . .  
  
"Kagome, promise me something?"  
  
She couldn't speak, so she nodded.  
  
He stood up and wobbled a bit. A crack of thunder sounded and a flash of lightning lit up the sky. But she could still hear his rumbling voice.  
  
"Stay alive Kagome."  
  
Kagome felt a shiver shoot up her spine.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Just stay alive." He said, looking over his shoulder and giving her a small smile. Kagome didn't know what to do . . . what was he saying?  
  
He picked up the Tetsusaiga, which was only a few yards away.  
  
Umoniku laughed.  
  
"You intend to fight me again? When now that you can barely stand up?"  
  
InuYasha growled,  
  
"You attacked Kagome and that is unforgivable!"  
  
The Tetsusaiga transformed into the large glistening fang. The rain was now pelting down, cleaning InuYasha's wounds.  
  
He leapt toward the tiger demon, their swords clashing together, ringing in unison with the thunder. Umoniku snickered, as he pushed against the Tetsusaiga. The powerful aura's clashing and sparking.  
  
"You're going to die!!!" InuYasha snarled, bringing up all of his power.  
  
Umoniku sensed this rise in strength and became nervous. Something was wrong. Was he going to . . .?  
  
"No! You can't! You'll die as well!"  
  
InuYasha felt the Wind Scar swirl around them, drawing in the power of the lightning above them. The wind swirled around them faster and faster, drawing from the power of the two combatants. With the last of his strength, InuYasha pushed back Umoniku's sword; everything else went in slow motion. He cut through the wind scar at point blank. Lightning struck the ground on which they stood, causing a catastrophic explosion. His senses were cut off from his body; he felt no pain, nothing . . . the only thing he could see was Kagome's sweet face. He heard the echo of Umoniku's panicked words.  
  
_"No! You can't! You'll die as well!"_  
  
The hanyou smiled lightly.  
  
'As long as Kagome lives . . .'  
  
Darkness was coming . . .  
  
'Then I have no regrets . . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*sniffle sniffle* InuYasha! Waaahhhh! *tear* You might be saying that that was the worst ending that you have ever read . . . well it's not the end! HAHAHAHAHA!!! The characters won't talk to me any more. So farewell till next time.  
  
~Denra  
  
Live long and prosper. 


	12. Do Us Part

Didn't expect to see you here again! I thought you had all left me! Maybe I was mistaken! *looks at empty audience seats* Okay I know, the last chapter was really sad! Hopefully they'll get better. Like I told you before, the characters won't talk to me at the moment, so it's just little old boring me! Here you go! Another chapter! (A/N get the whole title thing? Till death . . . do us part? Huh? Huh? Oh whatever.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 11  
  
. . . Do Us Part  
  
Miroku awoke to a splitting headache.  
  
'My head . . .'  
  
He felt someone beside him and opened his eyes tentatively. Sango was nuzzled against his left arm, being weary of his injuries, sleeping soundly.  
  
'What-?'  
  
Sango felt his breathing change and instantly woke up. She looked at his face and found him looking back at her. She felt so relieved she felt as though she could cry. She flung herself on Miroku, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Miroku! You're all right!"  
  
Regaining her composer, she pulled away quickly. Leaving a very startled and confuse monk.  
  
"Y-yes, I believe I am Sango."  
  
He looked over at the demon slayer, who was being careful to avoid his eyes. He slid his left hand smoothly into her right. Startled she looked at him; the monk gave her a warm and genuine smile. Her heart fluttered in her chest. It was only then that they realized that it was raining rather hard, though they didn't feel it because of the thick tree branches above them. There was a large clap of thunder and a crack of lightning that seemed to have hit close by. So close in fact that they felt the shock wave from the blast; Miroku instinctively covered Sango, pressing her close to him. Good thing too, because the next thing they knew they were surrounded by flames. Shippo woke up with a start at the noise.  
  
"What's going on?!" he demanded jumping into Sango's lap and burying his head in her stomach. But the two adults jumped to their feet, leaving Shippo to hang onto Sango's belt. She quickly scooped him up and yelled to Kirara. The cat demon knelt down once again and Sango helped Miroku on. Once on herself they headed toward the explosion, which they all knew, was the direction that InuYasha had taken to rescue Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was thrown against the castle wall from the force of the blast. She slid to the ground, barely conscious. Her mind kept loosing focus, and the world outside seemed to keep tuning out the sounds, like someone was messing with the volume on the television. Only one thought seemed to rise above all of the chaos the was currently her brain . . .  
  
'InuYasha . . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was the first to catch sight of the castle. Kirara easily jumped the flames and let Sango and Miroku dismount inside. Shippo clung to the ruff of Kirara's neck, trying to keep the out smoke from his eyes. Sango quickly put on her metal, demon slayer facemask. Miroku took a cloth out of his robes and covered his mouth.  
  
"We have to find Kagome and InuYasha!"  
  
Sango nodded and motioned Miroku to follow her. They had not walked far before Kirara let out a mighty roar, full of concern. Quick to answer, Sango and Miroku ran toward her cries. Surely enough she had found Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo cried trying to awaken the unconscious teen.  
  
Sango dropped to her knees next to Kagome and pulled her up.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?"  
  
"What happened? Where is InuYasha?" Miroku demanded; his concern for his other friend overpowering the ever-growing pain in his side.  
  
Kagome didn't open her eyes, but began mumbling. Sango had to put her ear near her mouth to understand what she was saying.  
  
"InuYasha . . . the blast . . . Tetsusaiga . . . lightning . . ."  
  
Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"You get Kagome out of here. I'll look for InuYasha, he may need help."  
  
Sango nodded and looked at her demon friend.  
  
"Kirara, stay with Miroku! Shippo, come with me!"  
  
The little kitsune obeyed, but he couldn't ignore the dreaded feeling he was getting in the pit of his stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two days later . . .  
  
Sango walked into Kaede's hut, seeing Miroku leaning up against the far wall; she walked over to him, glancing at Kagome's still figure. She hadn't woken up since they had rescued her from the fire.  
  
"She still has not awakened?" Sango asked softly, kneeing next to the monk. He opened his eyes wearily to look at her, then turned his gaze toward the one in question. Shippo was curled up next to Kagome, sleeping as well.  
  
"No." he replied shortly, "I am starting to worry Sango, what if- Nh!" He cringed slightly at the pain in his side. He instinctively reached down to touch it, trying to relieve the sting.  
"I worry that Kagome needs more healing than we can give her in this time."  
  
Sango nodded and leaned over to check his wound. Miroku flinched automatically, though she hadn't even touched his robes yet.  
  
"Yes, I worry too. But we cannot send her back alone in this state? There will be no one on the other side to receive her! And the only one who can bring her is Inu-" she stopped in mid word. The hut was silent again.  
  
Miroku had searched for hours that night, in search of InuYasha. They had gone back to the castle, after the fire had been put out by the rainfall and found nothing; only the sheath to Tetsusaiga. They were not sure what had happened to him, but they knew that he would have showed up by now.  
  
They also knew that he would have never left Kagome . . .  
  
Sango went to take off Miroku's robes unconsciously, to check his wound. When she found resistance, she looked up, questioning and found a blushing Miroku.  
  
"Uh, Sango? What are you doing?"  
  
She blushed slightly, but replied in a firm voice.  
  
"You need your bandages changed, let me see."  
  
"Kaede can-"  
  
"Kaede is out getting more herbs, now let me see."  
  
Sango was shocked to say the least, that Miroku was shy about this! Since he used every chance he could get, to try grope/have a woman bare his child. She looked at him with suspicion out of the corner of her eye as he began stripping the layers of robes off of his upper body. He was muscular, though one couldn't tell through all of the layers of clothing. In fact, one could say that he was almost as muscular as InuYasha, in a more human sort of way.  
  
Miroku looked away as Sango began to take off his bloody bandages, clean the wound and replace it with new ones. The salve and powder that she was using to help heal the cut, was soothing to the touch. But what seemed to really relieve his pain, was the feel of Sango's soft hands on his bare skin. The way her fingers danced around his around his torso as she wrapped the new bandages on.  
  
Sango blushed redder, wanting herself to finish the task quickly, but also wanting to linger on it as well.  
  
"I'm finished." She stated bluntly, pulling away slightly.  
  
Miroku, glad and disappointed that she was done, pulled his robes back onto his shoulders.  
  
"InuYasha . . ."  
  
The couple spun to see that Kagome was beginning to stir. Shippo woke up and looked intently into her face. Her eyes fluttered open, just as Sango and Miroku came to kneel beside her. Thoughts rushed through her head so fast that she sat up quickly. Instantly, she had to lay back down again, as it felt like someone had hit her in the head with a cinderblock.  
  
"What happened?" she whispered harshly.  
  
Sango looked down at her with concern.  
  
"We were going to ask you the same thing."  
  
Kagome lifted her wrist to rest lightly on her forehead.  
  
"InuYasha came to rescue me, he ended up getting really beaten up by this tiger demon Umoniku, then there was a big explosion . . . the lightning struck and-"  
  
She stopped, and sat up again, ignoring the pain throbbing madly in her head.  
  
"Where's InuYasha?! Is he okay?"  
  
Her friends couldn't answer her, and their silence told her what she most feared.  
  
InuYasha was dead.  
  
Kagome didn't hear Sango or Miroku as they told her how they hadn't found a body. That it was almost certain that he was dead. That he would have come back . . .  
  
'No . . . no . . . he can't be . . .'  
  
Kind arms embraced her as she sat there on the futon, crying in the morning light . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, I think that was the longest chapter I've written so far! Jeez, and twice in one night too! Hey! I'm gonna try for a third, so hang on to your hats! Later peoples! I LOVE REVIEWS!!! That's how I can tell whether or not you like what I am writing. What a concept! Heehee! Later! 


	13. In My Dreams Tonight

Okay, here's the latest chapter! Twelve right? I think . . . It's too late! I can't think straight anymore! It's, like, *glances at clock* 1:40 in the morning! Yeah, and the Inu characters still won't talk to me! WAAHHHH!!! I'm mainly staying alive right now on Twix and Snickers. Sleep is highly over rated!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 12  
  
In My Dreams Tonight  
  
Later that day Kagome trudged toward the Bone Eaters well, still wearing her nightshirt and shorts, since she didn't have anything to change into. She couldn't stay here anymore; she had to get away. Away from everything and everyone that constantly reminded her of . . . of . . .  
  
She hadn't even thought his name and the tears already began spilling down her cheeks again. She faintly heard Sango calling after her. Which wasn't surprising, since she hadn't gotten very far. The sun was beginning to set and Shippo came over with Kirara, holding a little lantern boat. The ones that are put onto water to guide souls to the afterlife.  
  
"Kagome! Wait!" Sango yelled finally catching up with her. The young girl avoided her friend's eyes.  
  
"I have to go Sango." She said, her voice without emotion.  
  
"When will you return, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome couldn't play it cool anymore! She had tried! Tried so hard to be strong for him! But she couldn't anymore! It had been almost three days, and he still hadn't come! Tears ran silently down her cheeks.  
  
"Why?! Why, Sango?! Why did he have to do that?! Why did he have to die?! If I had just done something . . . anything! He would . . .he would have . . ."  
  
That was all she could say because she collapsed onto the grass sobbing and hiccuping horribly.  
  
"Kagome . . . it's going to alright." Sango told her wrapping her arm around her shoulders. In spite of Sango's kind words, tears rolled down her own cheeks. Kagome had not stopped crying in days, her heart ached and she yearned to see InuYasha's face again. But it would never happen again . . . she would never hear his voice, or feel his touch . . . It was over.  
  
Her life was over.  
  
Shippo and Kirara had gone to the stream, putting the little candle boat in the water to float away in the current. Shippo had a grim expression on his face, and salty tears raced down his cheeks. Kirara meowed sorrowfully and nuzzled him. He pet her head and clenched his other fist.  
  
"Darn you InuYasha," Kagome heard him whisper, "InuYasha, why did you leave us . . .? Why did you have leave Kagome?"  
  
Kagome quieted down a bit.  
  
'So this is how it ends . . .? The last of my visions came true . . . if I had done something about it sooner . . . InuYasha would still be alive . . .'  
  
Sango rubbed her own tears from her face and looked at Kagome sincerely.  
  
"I know how you must feel right now Kagome, and I understand your desire to want to get away from all of this for a while. But please don't forget us, return as soon as you can."  
  
Kagome nodded and got up.  
  
Sango scooped up the little kitsune, who waved mournfully to Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome emerged from well on her side and walked out of the shrine. The stone walkway felt cool underneath her bare feet, the wind blew slightly, but all of this seemed to be so far away. Nothing registered in her mind; it was like she was running on automatic pilot.  
  
She slid the front door open and stepped into the house. Souta heard her and came running.  
  
"Sis! You're home! Mom was so worried that-"  
  
He stopped and got a good look at his sister.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?"  
  
On cue, Kagome's mother came into the hallway.  
  
"Hello sweetie! How are InuYasha and the others?"  
  
Kagome looked at her mother through fresh tears.  
  
"Mom . . . InuYasha . . . he's-he's . . ."  
  
She collapsed against her mother, crying.  
  
"Kagome! What happened?"  
  
"Sis? What's wrong?"  
  
Tears ran painfully down her face, so painfully they felt like acid. Her mother was able to understand some of her hysterics though, through her hiccuping and coughing.  
  
"He's gone Mom! He's gone!"  
  
Souta stood there in shock. It couldn't be . . . his idle? His role model? He was . . . dead? But he couldn't die! He was invincible!  
  
But listening to Kagome cry made it all the more real.  
  
His knight in red armor had been slain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind blew softly outside, and clouds started to form over head. Kagome sat on her bed, thinking, when he could have sworn she heard something outside of her window. Walking over to it, a soft gust blew against her. The curtains billowed as she stuck her head out to look. The air smelled of trees, and the wind right before a storm. It reminded her of the way InuYasha smelled. She wrapped her arms around herself; he wasn't coming back, so there was no use in kidding herself. Shutting the window quickly she fell onto her bed again, this time sleep took her faster then she would have thought.  
  
~Flash!~  
  
She was in the forest . . . wait, what was she doing there? Kagome looked around; the grounds seemed somewhat familiar. Walking down the small path she came to a clearing. Flowers of all kinds were scattered among the grass, greeting her as she began to walk among them. Thunder sounded in the distance, announcing the coming of a storm.  
  
'_ . . . Kagome . . . _'  
  
Kagome felt herself shiver all over, as the wind called her name with a familiar rumbling voice . . .  
  
'_ . . . Kagome . . ._'  
  
She shut her eyes tight. This wasn't happening! Who hated her so much, that they wanted to torment her with this?  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
She shook her head, now wet with rain; her long tresses hung down her back.  
  
"No, no, no, no! Stop this!" she yelled.  
  
She felt strong hands on her shoulders forcing her to turn around.  
  
Kagome didn't open her eyes. She was afraid; afraid of more deceit.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Her chin was tilted up lightly and she was forced to open her eyes.  
  
When she did, she was met by two deep pools of amber.  
  
His white hair glimmered from the rain that now fell all the harder, his adorable dog-ears twitching slightly, there was no sign of battle wounds or scars.  
  
Kagome's eyes started to fill with tears once more.  
  
"InuYasha . . .?"  
  
He smiled sadly and rubbed her cheek lightly with his thumb.  
  
"Don't cry Kagome. Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry . . ."  
  
Anger and betrayal swelled up inside of her, and she hit his chest with clenched fists.  
  
"Why, InuYasha?!" she screamed, hitting him and shaking her head like a mad woman. "Why did you have to leave?! Why did you have to die?! Why-?!"  
  
He caught her wrists and held onto them, causing her to stop.  
  
"Kagome . . . I'm sorry," He replied softly, "I just couldn't let you be hurt."  
  
Then he did something he hadn't done in a long time. He pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly, close to his chest. He wrapped her in a strong embrace, so close Kagome could have sworn she could feel his heart beat. He was warm and comforting, she closed her eyes and relaxed against him.  
  
"I don't regret what I did. I did what I thought was best." He said, his voice rumbling softly in his chest like the distant thunder. Kagome clutched at his haori, not wanting the moment to end.  
  
"Kagome . . . I gave my life because I care for you. Please, Kagome, don't stop living . . . live your life . . ."  
  
He took her chin in his hand and tilted it up to see in her eyes.  
  
" . . .for me."  
  
With that he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
~Flash!~  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open, the lightning outside her window had woken her with a start. Her window had been thrown open by the wind, so she scrambled up and shut it quickly. Sliding down to the floor, her fingers went unconsciously to her lips. They were wet with rainwater . . .  
  
She noticed there was something in her hand. Glancing down at it, she opened her fist slightly.  
  
It was the piece of cloth from InuYasha's haori . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
(A/N You know, the one he used to wrap her wound with? The one on her leg? From a couple of chapters ago? You people are pitiful!)  
  
HAHAHAHAH!!!! I told you it would be getting better!! I think I topped the last chapter! This one is the longest!  
  
K: What's going to happen next?  
  
D: *Gasp* Are you talking to me?  
  
K: I just want to know what you're going to do to us!  
  
D: You'll have to just wait and see like everyone else! 


	14. Bridge of Afterlife

I can't believe how many people told me they started crying over my fanfic? Was it good? Or was it just because InuYasha died? Or both? Please tell me! . . . oh yeah, and  
  
Yaaaaaayyyyyyy!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!! *dramatic spotlight* I love you! I'd like to thank-hey!  
  
*Tailz snatches mic away*  
  
T: You know people, I would like to take this time to ask people to go and check out my stories. My name is Silvertailz, so you can go into "Find" and see what stories I have written so far! Please review!  
  
D: What are you doing here?  
  
T: I want to see what happens to the story first hand, BTW I am very ashamed at you for killing InuYasha.  
  
D: Wha-? Are you hiding from the people in white lab jackets again?  
  
T: WHITE LAB JACKETS?! WHERE?! *ducks behind table*  
  
D: . . . well . . . on with the story, shall we? (FYI Silvertailz has some really good stories up and she feels said that nobody likes her, since they won't review. I give her my recommendation, you should go and check them out!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Bridge of the Afterlife  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes, where was he?  
  
He sat up quickly.  
  
"Where's Kagome?!"  
  
Taking in his surroundings, he understood why Kagome was not with him.  
  
He had been asleep on the back of a pond, soft grass was underneath him and everything was soft and easy on the eyes. There was a small bridge that crossed over the narrower part of the pond. It was peaceful in a way that no place on earth could be.  
  
He was in the afterlife.  
  
Standing up he found he no longer had the Tetsusaiga with him. There was no need for it here anyway, so why should he have it?  
  
"InuYasha?" A soft voice called from behind him.  
  
He turned but saw no one, but the voice had seemed to come from the bridge. He walked nervously over to it and looked across it. Still there was no one. He looked over his shoulder for a split second, and when he looked back, he saw . . .  
  
"Mother?"  
  
She was standing right in front of him, smiling softly. Her long raven hair swept down to ankle length, and her deep brown eyes looked at him fondly. She wore a twelve-layer kimono, one of royal house, all of them colorfully decorated in different styles, long and billowing as they were, it didn't restrict her movement.  
  
She took a step towards him, and he backed away. He had been deceived once before by someone who was pretending to be his mother, and he wasn't going to allow it to happen again. He shot a quick glance to the waters reflection, he saw himself and . . . his mother? Indeed! Her sweet face reflected in the shimmering pond water. She was no illusion.  
  
"Oh, my boy, my little InuYasha . . ." tears filled her eyes as she gazed upon her son. InuYasha felt slightly embarrassed under her gaze. What did she think of him? With all that he had done?  
  
"May I . . .?"  
  
The hanyou turned his gaze back to the woman, who was smiling ruefully.  
  
"May I embrace you?"  
  
He was slightly shocked, but nodded. With a soft, liquid grace she closed the space between them and hugged him. To his surprise, InuYasha found himself hugging her back. It took him a few moments to find that she was crying.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he demanded, a little harsher than he had intended.  
  
'Was it something I did?'  
  
She stepped back and wiped her tears gently with her overly long sleeve.  
  
"My poor boy, I must apologize."  
  
InuYasha was struck dumb.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For leaving you alone, in that cruel and evil world. I should have fought harder to live." The tears were gone; a melancholy look was spread across her features in their place.  
  
"Feh, it wasn't your fault. Besides, I grew up okay." He replied roughly.  
  
"Yes, but you did not have the love you should have."  
  
He froze; it was true. He had had a very rough and lonely childhood. That was main reason why he fell in love with Kikyo (A/N DIEE!!!! *cough* sorry) for they were together in their loneliness. He never really knew happiness until he met Kago-  
  
He stopped in mid thought; the memory was too painful to bear. Her sweet smile, her voice, her touch . . .  
  
He wasn't going to ever see her again . . .  
  
For when she did die, she would go to Paradise, while he was headed for-  
  
'Wait a minute!'  
  
"Why am I here anyway? I should be going to Hell! I shouldn't be here! What did I do to deserve to be here in the first place?!"  
  
"You are here, because you have a good heart,"  
  
InuYasha spun around to look at the source of the new voice. It was deep and warm, but demanded a certain amount of respect. When his gaze fell on the speaker, his eyes widened in shock. Stepping through the mist, off of the bridge, was a tall majestic demon. He wore an outfit and armor similar to that, which was worn by Sesshomaru. In fact, InuYasha would have said that it _was_ his older brother, except for some essential details. This demon's face was aged, yet wise and had a sense of power. He had a more powerful build then that of the two younger demons (Sesshomaru and InuYasha) he also had two katanas on his belt, one on each side.  
  
"And you have people who love you." He finished, now standing in front of the hanyou.  
  
InuYasha had to shake himself out of his trance.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He huffed grumpily. "People who love me . . . right!"  
  
The large demon smiled.  
  
"To be loved is not something to be ashamed of. It is something to be cherished and sought for; and though you have not searched for it, it has found you."  
  
InuYasha pouted, "I still don't get why I'm here."  
  
"You are right. You shouldn't be here."  
  
InuYasha looked at his parents questioning.  
  
"You cannot cross this bridge, InuYasha." His mother said softly, touching his cheek lightly. She smiled at him and then turned to stand by her husband's side.  
  
"But-!"  
  
"You cannot cross," his father began, cutting him off, "because it is not yet your time to die."  
  
InuYasha looked confused, what were they babbling about? He was dead!  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
This one swift movement, his father unsheathed the Tenseiga from his left side. InuYasha tensed not sure what to expect next.  
  
The full demon just held it in front of InuYasha, so that the blunt of the sword was facing him. With his free hand, he wrapped an arm around his wife and held her close.  
  
"Touch the Tenseiga, my son."  
  
The hanyou hesitated; was this some sort of a trick?  
  
His mother smiled and nodded toward the outstretched sword.  
  
"Put your hand on it."  
  
Still InuYasha didn't move,  
  
"Why should I?" he demanded, eyeing the sword suspiciously.  
  
"You do not belong here. It is not your time. Though when you do pass on, you will surely end up here." His father finished, holding the sword out to him more.  
  
"Now go, my little InuYasha," said his mother, clinging to her husband's robes, "Go back to the people who love you, and the people you love."  
  
She reached out and gently took his hand.  
  
"Take care, my boy."  
  
With that she put InuYasha's hand down on the sword. There was a flash of light! Intense pain! His senses were kicked back into him at such a heightened volume, he thought that he would die all over again! But through all of this utter chaos, through all of the pain and confusion . . .all he could think of was one thing.  
  
'Kagome . . .!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHAHAHA!!!! You liked that didn't you?! I know you would!!! So, can't wait till you see how Kagome takes that he is really alive again? After it's been, oh, about a week? Hmhmhm!! *evil laugh*  
  
Tailz: Okay that was good.  
  
D: I don't care what you think! I want to know what all of my reviewers think!  
  
Tailz: thanks, I feel loved!  
  
D: See you all soon! *kisses!* 


	15. Two Hearts, One Love

Oh my! Thank you!!!! I love reviews!!!! You all are sooooo kind!!! *blows kisses to all reviewers!* You like me! you really like me! That, and the fact that I DIDN'T kill our favorite doggie eared half demon. (EARS!!! *tweek tweek!* hahahahaha!!!)  
  
The InuYasha characters are currently getting ready for the next chapter, they're in their dressing rooms, and I think that Miroku is trying to watch Sango change again-  
  
*from somewhere backstage*  
  
"Ahhh!!! Miroku! You Pervert!!!"  
  
BAM!!!  
  
I could get a job being a psychic . . .*echoy voice* The chapter will start . . .  
  
Now  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Two Hearts, One Love  
  
Kagome went to school that morning, the first time in over a month. She shouldered her backpack as she walked down the street toward the school.  
  
"Kagome! Where's the fire?"  
  
She turned to see her three friends, running down to sidewalk to catch up with her. She gave them a halfhearted smile; it was a wonder that she _could_ smile at all. The dream she had had the night before was the only thing that had made her feel any better.  
  
"Oh, hey guys." She said, reluctantly waiting for them.  
  
They ran up to her and started asking her questions.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Have you gotten over your case of malaria?"  
  
"What about the amnesia? Can you remember everything now?"  
  
"How is that Electro shock therapy going?  
  
Kagome sighed; every time she came back from the feudal era, it seemed that her grandfather had created some sort of new illness she had come down with.  
  
'Why can't they just say I had the flu? That would have been fine for a week or two worth of excuses!'  
  
She walked to school in silence, and though they were dying to know about her "psycho, insane, rude, egotistic" "boyfriend", they sensed that that was a touchy subject at the moment and steered clear of it.  
  
School took so long; Kagome wondered why she even came back.  
  
'Because you need the grades to get a good job down the line. Not that it matters now, if you can't even finish high school . . .'  
  
Finally the last bell rang and Kagome gathered her things.  
  
She would be going back to the feudal era as soon as she got home. She missed her friends; and while her family was very understanding and comforting, the only ones she could mourn with, were Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Hey Kagome!"  
  
Looking up at the sound of her voice, she found Hojo standing there. He had a grin on his face. The one that he always had on when he was going to ask her out.  
  
'Oh, please, not now!' she pleaded in her mind.  
  
"Kagome, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." She replied shortly, trying to smile back at him.  
  
"Great! Well, I was wondering, are you doing anything tomorrow?"  
  
She cringed inwardly; she didn't really feel like going out with him at the moment.  
  
"Oh, I- . . .Hojo, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I be able to go out tomorrow." She scanned her mind frantically for a good excuse, " I, uh, have a doctors appointment."  
  
'Well that was pathetic!'  
  
"I see," He said, still hopeful, "Maybe another time?"  
  
"Sure." She answered.  
  
He waved as he walked down the hallway,  
  
"See you later Kagome! Hope you feel better!"  
  
She sighed heavily once he was out of sight.  
  
'And, once again, the level of his naïveness has been tested.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How is your side, Miroku?"  
  
The monk looked up to find Sango standing right next to him. The sun was shining lightly through the trees and the wind blew softly. Miroku had been sitting underneath a tree, thinking.  
  
"It is fine, how are you?"  
  
Sango sighed and sat next to him.  
  
"I miss Kagome . . . and InuYasha."  
  
Miroku sifted his gaze toward the clouds.  
  
"So do I Sango . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha opened his eyes painfully. He couldn't remember the last time he had been in so much pain. Had he ever felt this kind of pain? Not a chance.  
  
He tried to get up, but couldn't. Every muscle in his body ached.  
  
'Damn . . .'  
  
He struggled to get up once more, calling up all of his strength, and this time succeeded. He fell against a tree trunk and stood there panting for a minute.  
  
'Great, where the hell am I?'  
  
He sniffed the air and found that he wasn't too far away from the place where he had rescued Kagome-  
  
He froze.  
  
Where was Kagome? Was she all right?  
  
With that last thought his energy was completely spent. He sank down, leaned up against the tree trunk and fell back to sleep instantly. Knowing that when he woke up, his injuries would have healed enough to go and find Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three hours later dusk started to fall, and InuYasha awoke feeling much better.  
  
He stumbled back to the castle and found that it had been, pretty much burned to the ground. InuYasha's heart wrenched,  
  
'I hope Kagome's okay.'  
  
He noticed something glimmering in the setting sunlight. Stumbling over to it, he noticed it was the Tetsusaiga. He picked it up and moved to put it in its sheath, but found it not to be at his side. He looked around for a while, but could not find it. So he headed back toward Kaede's village.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango stiffened.  
  
"I sense a demon."  
  
"So do I." Miroku responded, getting up and helping her as well.  
  
They dashed quickly out of the hut, Shippo and Kirara at their heels. Sango grabbed her boomerang bone on the way out the door.  
  
What they saw scared them witless.  
  
There in front of them, a few yards away, was the battered hanyou.  
  
"InuYasha?" they cried in disbelief.  
  
Miroku eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
  
"How do we know that this is not a trick, to try and deceive us? Who sent you? Naraku?" he demanded, his left hand reaching toward the beads on his right.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa!" InuYasha yelped, putting his hands up in defense, "Before you suck me into that wind tunnel of yours, Miroku, I'm tell'n ya I'm not a trick."  
  
"How do we know? You're dead. What if Naraku is controlling you like he did Kohaku?" Sango demanded, tightening her grip on her weapon.  
  
InuYasha sighed roughly, "I didn't DIE!!!"  
  
'No reason to complicate things.' He though frantically, 'I might as well not have been dead anyway.'  
  
The others didn't believe him, so they sent for Lady Kaede to see whether or not he was being truthful, or if he was even truly alive.  
  
"He is indeed telling the truth." The old priestess concluded after testing him with a few sacred spells.  
  
"Well that's just great! Can you untie me now?!" InuYasha growled, struggling against his bonds.  
  
They untied him and Shippo jumped onto his shoulder.  
  
"It really IS you InuYasha!!!" he cried, yanking a lock of his hair.  
  
"Ow! Come here you little runt-!"  
  
"Kagome is going to be so happy!" The little kitsune added swiftly, jumping to the ground and scrambling to get behind Sango's legs.  
  
"We are all glad that you are well, InuYasha." She said, smiling. Miroku knelt next to the hanyou and smiled as well.  
  
"We are all glad that you have not left us."  
  
InuYasha "hmphed" and looked away. But the words of his parents lingered in his ears.  
  
["And you have people who love you."]  
  
["Go back to the people who love you, and the people you love."]  
  
'Maybe they were right . . .'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome came back out of the well, putting her big yellow backpack on the ground for a second while she gazed fondly at the stars overhead.  
  
'There are so many . . . each one beautiful and unique.'  
  
She sighed sadly,  
  
'Too bad InuYasha isn't here to see it.'  
  
She walked steadily back through the trees, knowing full well that it wasn't safe to be out alone at night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede was tending to InuYasha's wounds when a wonderful scent caught his attention. He stiffened and shot a look at the doorway.  
  
"Kagome . . ."  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, he was out the door.  
  
InuYasha raced through the trees, not caring about his aches and pains, or the fact that he didn't have his haori or Tetsusaiga. All he could think about was getting to Kagome. To see her, touch her, make sure that she was okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome heard some rustling in the trees and looked around, feeling more nervous.  
  
'What was-?'  
  
Suddenly there was a presence behind her.  
  
She spun around, dropping her bag in the process, and strung an arrow in her bow all in a half a second. She pointed it at the demon before her and . . . she couldn't believe the sight before her.  
  
Her hands and arms relaxed on their own, for they had no more will power.  
  
There in front of her, stood a tall boy, naked from the waist up. His long, white hair glistened in the moonlight, and his eyes glimmering with emotion. The dark prayer beads around his neck boldly stood out in contrast to his creamy skin. His muscular chest moved with every breath he took, and his torso was halfway bandaged.  
  
Kagome took this all in with difficulty.  
  
'This can't be real.'  
  
Still, her arms fell to her sides. Her quiver slid off of her shoulder and her bow and arrow joined it on the ground.  
  
There were no more tears in her eyes, for she was still in shock.  
  
The hanyou before her smiled slightly, his eyes taking her in.  
  
She wasn't hurt, she was fine, and everything would be fine now . . .  
  
Kagome stood there petrified. What was she going to do?  
  
This had to be a trap! Her rational side screamed. But her other half pushed that thought aside, more concerned on whether or not he was real.  
  
InuYasha's glance didn't waver, constantly staring into her eyes.  
  
Those deep amber eyes . . .  
  
"Ka-Kagome . . ."  
  
As soon as he said her name, it was as if he had just cut her loose from her uncertainty.  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
She ran to him, tripped slightly and fell against him, the energy from her legs having been sucked dry. They fell gently to their knees, where he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
Kagome clung to him, unwilling to ever let him go. His heart beat steadily in his chest. His body was warm and alive.  
  
He was alive.  
  
InuYasha nuzzled his cheek in her raven black hair, breathing in her wonderful and intoxicating scent.  
  
Kagome was alive; he was alive; and everything else could just fall into place.  
  
No more words had to be spoken. In fact, no sound came from the forest around them; it was peacefully still. Not even the crickets chirped (A/N Because I squashed them all!!! HAHAHA!!!)  
  
It was as if the whole world was watching them in awe.  
  
Two hearts, and one unspoken and undying love . . .  
  
The End  
  
(A/N . . . for now!!! Mwahahaha!!!) ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, what do you think? Good? Bad? Not what you were expecting? Well, of all of those people, who have been telling me to write more stuff, I have good news for you! I plan on writing two more stories, one of which will be the sequel to this one!  
  
K: That was good! I love it Denra!  
  
Inu: Feh.  
  
M: very nice!  
  
S: I must say, I have to agree!  
  
Sh: It rocked!!!  
  
Yuske: It was okay.  
  
Everyone: What are you doing back here?!  
  
Yuske: I had to see how it ended.  
  
Tailz: That was sooo romantic *sniffle* I'm not gonna cry!  
  
D: Well everyone, I hope you like this little story and I hope I did well for my first fanfic! Stay tuned, 'cause I'll be posting some other stories ASAP!!! But before I go I have to thank all of my reviews that have been with me so far.  
  
Chaoticdream, Silvertailz, Lilblazinchica, ClawladyAshkeveron, Kittie, Angel452, EvilVidel, Goku Li, Kaagome, L.A. Dodgers, Yun Fei, Sonic-Fan, youkai chick supreme, kohole, silver hyper pikachu, Shadow's Assasin, Saria, Crimsondragon6, Forgotten Sorceress, johnnymaniac777, Krista, Heartbreaker2007, Drake Siege, Kotosue, Fallen Rain, Raven Muninn, Demon Kitara, AnimeGurl16, shippiogirl18, ChibiWolfieChan, Nori Ryeko, Barbie Doll Slayer 19, Bonkerzz, and Kyo-Terayashi.  
  
Thank you all for your support.  
  
I couldn't have done it without you.  
  
*HUGGS AND KISSES!!!*  
  
Later!  
  
~Denra 


	16. Authors note!

(I know I know! Sucky authors note!)  
  
Hello people! I'm back! And if you don't know . . . the sequel to this story IS UP!!!! IT's called Just Choices!!! So go check it out if you haven't had enough! It's a little shaky right now (I'm on chapter 4), but it's getting there! Come on down and check it out! Bring your friends, and don't forget to R&R!!! Please and Thank you!  
  
Inu: Please go and check it out, or she'll start crying . . . and that's annoying.  
  
K: Then she'll come to us for help.  
  
Sh: It's not fun to be squeezed till you're blue.  
  
M: *sigh*  
  
S: *Bam* Pervert . . .  
  
M: I said nothing!  
  
S: But you were thinking it . . .  
  
Denra: Okay bye guys!! R&R!!! 


End file.
